Electronic spreadsheets are often used in the retrieval, manipulation and/or display of data.
For example, electronic spreadsheets are often used to retrieve data from a database, to perform one or more computations using the data, and/or to display the data and/or the results of the computations. The database from which the data is retrieved is sometimes part of a processing system, such as for example an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, or a business intelligence (BI) system, both provided by SAP AG headquartered in Walldorf, Germany.
More space is sometimes needed to display data in a portion of a spreadsheet. In some instances, a neighboring portion of the electronic spreadsheet may be overwritten to provide the needed space. In other instances, additional rows and/or columns may be added to the electronic spreadsheet in order to provide the needed space.